


I Hope They Like Me

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Glimbow, M/M, Relationship Reveal, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Technically for the She Ra holiday exchange, but it's really lateGlimmer and Bow tell George and Lance about their relationship
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	I Hope They Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkMasterofCupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMasterofCupcakes/gifts).



Glimmer blinked as the sun shined through her windows. Why did she need such massive ones? Everyone knew she wasn’t a morning person. Bow had told her when they first met that large windows used to be used in order to display wealth. Brightmoon Castle was definitely old enough for that to be the case. 

She flung her arm across her bed, attempting to stretch. However, she hit a rather solid chest. Her boyfriend kind of sounded like a drum. 

“Sorry Bow,” she murmured into his ear. Pulling back, she groggily teleported out of her bed and landed on the floor. He poked his head over the side of her bed, and Glimmer giggled. He still looked somewhat asleep, which was adorable. Teleporting back into her bed, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him onto her lips. 

“Good morning to you too.” Bow replied. Glimmer studied him in the morning light. Bow didn’t look nervous at all, which was weird, considering they were telling his dads and her aunt that the two were dating. She honestly just wanted the day to be over, and it had just begun. 

“I can see you’re thinking about it.” Bow grabbed her hand. 

“I just- they barely tolerated you being friends with a princess. How are they gonna take you dating a queen?” She said. 

“I know it’ll be fine. My dads are going to love this.” He kissed her gently, as if she would be spooked and spiral. 

“I don’t-”

“Sunshine, I’m more worried about Casta’s reaction.” Bow joked. 

“Ugh, I guess we should start getting ready?”

“Probably a good plan.”

———

Glimmer’s style had changed a bit as the war came to a close and she grew up. Though her rompers had been comfortable, she now preferred shorter dresses with her cape. She kept her gloves and boots though. 

Today, she wore a high neck purple dress that billowed out at her hips, accentuating her figure. Her blue cloak was securely on her shoulders and her fingerless blue gloves were in place. She fiddled with her necklace, a gift from her dad. Her dad didn’t have to be informed of the relationship. He had figured it out as soon as Adora had let it slip that Bow was moving into Glimmer’s room. Dad has told Glimmer that “she looked at Bow like he was the best thing she had ever seen”. Granted, that had been after she had just been rescued from an alien warship, but the point still stood. 

Glimmer grabbed Bow’s hand and closed her eyes. Though her long range teleporting still needed some work, the pair arrived at Bow’s dads’ house just fine. Bow pulled her up to the front door and squeezed Glimmer’s hand. 

_ Knock _

_ Knock _

_ Knock _

He simply knocked three times and the door opened to reveal George, the sterner of Bow’s dads. Glimmer squared her shoulders as Bow dragged her inside.

“Glimmer, lovely to see you again!” Lance, Bow’s other dad, called from where he was sitting on a couch.

“Bow said the two of you had something to tell us?” George remarked.

“Glimmer and I are dating.” Bow smiled brightly at her. Glimmer let the corners of her mouth twitch upwards in a smile, but the smile dropped when she saw the shocked looks on their faces. This was what she was afraid of.

“Oh… I thought-” George stared at them.

“What we mean to say is, isn’t this a bit sudden?” Lance interrupted his husband, directing the question at Glimmer. She took a deep breath and forced herself to straighten up.

“I don’t think so. Bow and I have been skirting around each other for years, but I get that it might look sudden to you two. I mean, you just met me.” she attempted to laugh on that last part, but it got caught in her throat.

“Bow?” George looked at his son. Glimmer squeezed her boyfriend’s hand, trying to reassure him as he had done for her earlier.

“Glimmer is right. We probably seem like a pair of stupid teenagers to you right now, but when I rescued her from that space ship, I didn’t want to keep running around my feelings, afraid of her not feeling the same way.” Bow looked down at Glimmer. The girl saw the smallest bit of pink on his cheeks. He was blushing.

“I think sometimes I forget how much you two have been through together.” George replied.

“Well, if the two of you are happy, George and I are happy for you. No matter how sudden it may look for us.” Lance smiled at them, moving forward and crushing them in a hug.

“So Glimmer and Bow, would you like to join us for lunch?”

“Actually, we’ve got to get going. My aunt is expecting us and we’ve got to tell her.” Glimmer smiled at the adults, but she felt Bow tensing.

“Glimmer…”

“Casta loves you.” She reassured her boyfriend and the pair vanished, off to Mystacore.


End file.
